System Crash
by Thegoldenlock
Summary: After Tala s defeat, he realises something that Boris hides from him and his team. Emotions starts to make sense to him and... he just knows what to do. No more pain, no more suffering... No more Boris.


Tala is just standing there, frozen in his motion. His red hair is flying around his head as the cold breeze from his blade slowly gets weaker and stops. The pale orbs looks up from the blade and meets another pair of eyes, these ones are both deeper and darker. In front of him stands the new champion and he is smiling widely at him. The blue eyes are shining of happiness, a smile that he never seen before

" That was a amazing battle there Tala!" says Tyson.

He does not understand… anything, but when the Japanese reaches out to shake his hand, Tala can't reject him.

" Y...yeah.."

The wild crowd around them is starting to jump over the fences and is running to them. High voices and cheering teenagers are making the stadium sound like a place that a concert just have ended, but the faithful fans are still cheering for another song. The world has been saved, and the feeling of defeat is taking over Tala´s body. It feels like something is broken inside of him, a feeling he never felt before. His ice blue eyes are slowly drifting to the team bench and meet a cold, heartless and hateful stare. Boris…

**System crash  
Somebody disconfigure me  
Where are my robot eyes?  
I didn't know, I didn't realize  
I always thought I was alive  
fluid in place of joints  
Even though that  
I had a heart beating  
Nothing is organic  
Everything is programmed  
And I thought I had set me free**

Tala can't describe the terrible feeling that's making his steps slower, It's like he never wants to meet them again, a shameful feeling that's it. But his unbreakable pride is showing and he walks to his team mates with his head held high. Tala doesn't show his weakness and the raging fear. What is going to happen? He has failed them, he has failed _himself._ What kind of punishment is waiting for him at the abbey? Their gazes feel like they're burning holes in his head. At that moment Tala decides, that right now, they're the enemy. His thoughts are mostly directed at the man sitting with his legs crossed just a couple of meters away from him. Tala finds himself staring at Boris sunglasses with a big smirk on his pale lips. He had never liked them.

"You failed… Tala."

The old man only states the fact and Tala closes his eyes and turns his back on him. He can nearly hear his team mates shocked gasps. Tala had never acted against Boris, never wanted to or dared to. He feels that the fear is as good as gone already. Tala has been through many hard times, why should he be afraid of something he knows that he'll survive? _Or would he?_****

But here they come again and  
I know what they're going to do  
reinstall the system  


The dark high walls are keeping the sun away, leaving him cold and freezing on the ground . Snow is slowly falling from the blue sky; even in this great pain he can't lie and say it's not beautiful. A dark but yet boyish voice tells that he's not alone. Tala ignores his so-called friend and closes his eyes; the snow is melting against his body.

"Tala! Get up, you'll get sick otherwise."

When Spencer doesn't get any kind of response from the redhead, he steps closer to his lying form at the ground. The much taller boy reaches out for his friend and team mate. His gloved hand touches Tala´s shoulder and turns the teen's body over so they can face each other.

"You can't fool me, Spencer, you already know that I can't literally be sick. So don't try to make me think that you care about my health."

Spencer shakes his head at the harsh words and smiles a little sadly at Tala. He offers his hand to him and helps his friend to get on his feet again. Spencer knows that his team captain dosent want to show any kind of pain, but he has known Tala since their tragic childhood and can easily se the hidden track of it behind those cold eyes of his.

"Boris went too far this time, you're bleeding like hell!"Says Spencer as he got a better view at his friend.

The colour of Tala´s skin is nearly as red as his hair, of course dyed of his own blood. The shorter Russian doesn't seem to care about it at all and Spencer sighs.

" You need to get those cuts cleaned or you´ll lose too much blood. Let´s go in to the abbey…"

During Spencer's sentence both of them have started to walk away from the great walls that keeps them locked inside this so called ´hell´. Some few times, Tala trips but directly, get some support from Spencer.. Tala doesn't answer at all and a heavy silence falls upon them. The blood doesn't stop, but he doesn't feel that injured. The pain and the cold have made his body numb from all kind of feeling.

**Think, speak, buy, drink  
Read, vote, don't you forget  
Use, be, listen, say  
Have, reside, spend and live  
Think, speak, buy, drink  
Read, vote, don't you forget  
Use, be, listen, say**

Some days later after Tala´s punishment, the boys are bladin´ against each other as their regular training schedule. Bryan seems even paler than usual and several injuries are visible on his skin. His eyes are distant and cold like always, nobody can read them and tell what he's thinking at the moment.

" Falborg!"

Bryan charges and attacks all the blades in the dish. Of course that's a pretty idiotic move, especially when you're fighting the rest of the Demolition Boys. Ian smirks loudly and takes the advantage of his mistake. Ian´s blade makes a quick move, and get behind of Bryan´s. Both Spencer and Tala see that Bryan isn't himself. With a cold look, Tala attacks all the blades and knocks them out of the dish. Bryan, Ian and Spencer catch them easily and give their captain a questioning look. All of them know what's wrong; they've no energy left, no motivation, they're just too stubborn to admit it. In some way all their strength has decreased since the battle with the Bladebreakers. Tala tightens his grip on the silver blade in his hand and gives the others a look of concern. ´_The battle must have affected them as much as it did to me_ Tala thinks. Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Kenny strongly believed that Boris ways to compete and train children wrong. And still, it's hard to understand what they meant with that statement.

"Let's skip the training for today, take some rest and…"

_´Cheer up´_ Tala closes his mouth as soon as he realises what those words stand for. It's something that he would never say, not ever… is he allowed to spell out those words here? A sudden headache makes Tala close his eyes in pain. The sound of a blade falling to the ground fills the air and after that, a long silence. _´This pain is… unbearable… It feels like my head is falling apart... piece by piece, why? Am I broken? ´ _Those icy eyes are filled with emotion, fear, shock, and confusion. Spencer and Ian are staring at him before they act, running to his side and try to help. Bryan just stares and doesn't move an inch; he feels the same, but in a less painful way. Slowly a hand reaches out for Tala and he raises the red head's face, so they're facing each other.

"It's painful isn't? "

Both Ian and Spencer don't understand a word about what Bryan is saying but they keep quiet. Tala´s cold blue eyes are staring into Bryan´s even colder ones and slowly the pain goes away.

"I can hear the Bladebreakers voices echoing through my head, they haunt me every day. They've… Ray made me realise something… Boris just…"

A high sound echoes through the abbey and Bryan let's go of Tala´s face, like it had burned him. All of the four boys turn to the source of the sound and see a couple of men, dressed in black coats. As usual, they're keeping their faces hidden behind those big and dark hoods. One of them steps a bit more forward than the others and prepares to speak.

"Boris is expecting you, hurry down to the laboratory. He is not in his good mood."

Something about the mans low anddark voice makes it sound as he is teasing them, Bryan closes his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. _This is not good, what's he up to now? ´_Tala thinks. Ian and Spencer just nod and start to walk down the training area.****

No sir, yes sir  
No sir, yes sir

Green liquid surrounds him and bubbles are rising to the surface. Tala is trapped in this tube, like many times before. Just a little mask gives him the air he needs and keeps him alive. Many needles are pierced through Tala´s pale skin, and he has long time ago lost the interest of counting them. The liquid makes him float and his red hair floats around his face beautifully. Slowly, his well-trained chest rises with every breath.

In another tube, in the other side of the large room is Bryan unconscious form. The lavender coloured hair lies over his closed eyes and keeps them hidden. His body is filled with scars both deep and some are still bleeding. Bryan´s match against the Bladebreaker Ray did the most of his injuries but Boris punishment for his failure was not nice either. Some time, maybe when the whip was cutting up those scars, Bryan realises that he doesn't want to go through all that again; he had developed a fear for losing. They can kill you for every little mistake, for every wrong step you take. _´I want to get out of here..´_ But slowly, that fear is drawn out of him with the rest of his _´unnecessary´_ emotions. Hate is the only thing that's left. Boris plan has succeeded and Bryan is like he was before the match, totally unfeeling.

Both Ian and Spencer stand in the middle of the research room in only their boxers. Some people are checking their health and condition. Those cold and dirty hands move against their skin. Spencer tries to ignore it and stares at the two tubes. Since that day Spencer first went here, he had done his best to not have to be in those creepy tubes himself. No one knows what Boris is really doing and he isn't sure he wants to know it either. He doesn't know how much Boris underlings are capable of. But he is certain about one thing; he doesn't like them at all. Doesn't like them, Boris or anything about Biovolt. Ian gives Spencer a quick look before he stares at the ground and spaces out.

The door opens and Boris enters. His cold stare is hidden behind his dark sunglasses and the big coat makes him look like a total freak. He gives his underlings a nod.

" Some progress?" He asks.

One man, dressed in a long white coat writes on the computer very quickly. His glasses are pushed up so high on his nose and he looks like a man that has worked too much.

" Yes sir! There was something wrong with Bryan but that was fixed right away. The others are in perfect shape."

With a satisfied smirk Boris orders them to tell him everything about the progress and he is most interested in the problem about Bryan.The liquid is slowly sinking in the tubes and just after some minutes are both Tala and Bryan standing conscious besides each other. Not a single word is said between them as they walk over to the others. Boris makes a move with his right arm, like a welcoming for them. Bryan just closes his eyes and doesn't show any kind of emotion.

" The reinstall of your software seems to be successful. Welcome back Cyber Tala… " Boris turns to Bryan. " and Bryan."

Something in the deeps of Tala´s eyes shows a kind of emotion. And at that moment he couldn't feel more unliving. A pain grows in his yet human heart and it spreads through out his whole body. This pain is too common nowadays and he knows that something within him is not like it used to be. ****

System crash  
Somebody disconfigure me  
Where are my robot eyes?  
I didn't now, I didn't realize  
I always thought I was alive  
fluid in place of joints  
Even though that

Ian walks slowly down the long stairs and he is careful to not trip like he has done so many times before. The young boy tries to see in the dark but his eyes aren't used to this darkness yet. When he stands on steady ground, Ian tries once more to see the way in front of him. A sound of fear is heard and Ian searches for the source of it. The sound takes him to a cell where the iron fence keeps a younger boy than himself locked in. A pair of golden eyes are shining with tears, and the boys golden hair is dirty of mud and dust. Ian just stares at the boy and slowly remembers his face and name. This boy had made a mistake during his training that made him look like a weakling. Ian smirks at the memory of it but the smile fades when the boy starts to cry. Somehow, the boys pain affects Ian as well.

"Ian!"

A loud voice calls his name and causes the young teen to trip over in shock. Spencer walks to his side and tries to say something, but closes his lips again. The golden haired boy doesn't stop crying and neither of them know what to do about it. _it's not our problem, he had his chance to shine before…´_Ian thinks and starts to leave but a big hand stops him in his move.

"Let's get him out of this hell."

Ian stares at Spencer before he realise that his friend is serious about it. An alarm clock is telling Ian not to do so, it would only give him more troubles and maybe more scars. But those shining eyes makes him to think it over again, if the boy stays here any longer his condition would fall to a bad state. And of course, something within Ian feels sympathy for him. He is awakening from his thoughts when Spencer attaches his blade to the launcher.

"Shall we?"

Ian smirks and gets ready for launching his own blade. Both Spencer and Ian knows that what they're about to do isn't good, technically it is but not for themselves. But it's the right thing to do and they're helping one of their own kind. Maybe, this action will take away some of the pain both of them are feeling at that moment. They've totally forgotten that every room in this abbey has it's own security camera.

**  
I had a heart beating  
Nothing is organic  
Everything is programmed  
And I thought I had set me free**

One word; **Pain.**

Ian tries his best to not scream when the whip cuts his flesh open. His teeth are biting hard at his lower lip and you can se blood dripping from it. _´Why? ´ _Ian falls to the ground but the punishment is not over yet. His vision starts to get blurry and he is close to unconsciousness. He holds back his tears and wishes that he'd never meet Boris. He doesn't want this pain and suffering. A scream makes him turn his head in it's direction, the grey orbs get so small, and that's of fear and something more.

Blood is everywhere and in the middle of it lays Spencer; his face is hidden by his dark blond hair. A fear struck Ian with full force and a single tear makes it's way down his cheek. _Don't hurt him..´ _Ian closes his eyes and cries. _´Don´t…´_

"Don't hurt him, you jerk!"

Ian looks up with anger in his eyes; the fear is long ago forgotten and some hidden courage shows. He clenches his fists and tries to raise his body up again but the pain is too much. Then he coughs, blood is coming out of his small lips. Ian falls to the ground again and feels how the blood is making his hair wet and dirty. He opens his eyes slowly to meet Spencer´s own. This great pain in his chest doesn't stop to ache and the look on Spencer´s face makes it even harder to breath. The older blader´s eyes are full of sorrow, fear, pain and things Ian can't put a word to.

"How dare you do things like that behind my back?!! Don't you know I have eyes everywhere in this abbey?!" Boris is screaming out loud.

The man's anger is making his underlings nervous and he doesn't calm down. Ian and Spencer don't react at those harsh words, or did they even hear them? With a painful face, Spencer speaks;

"I´m sorry Ian.. This is my fault."

"No.."

A sound is heard, and Boris stops swearing for once. The large door to the room slowly opens and then, a long silence. At the same time, one of the men dressed in coats is raising his hand to hurt Spencer. A sound of inhaling a deep breath is heard.

****

But here they come again and  
I know what they're going to  
Reinstall the system  


Tala´s eyes are full with anger and shock. The blue pupils are as cold as ice but at the same time, they're burning with hate. Without thinking Tala just throws himself in front of Spencer and takes the damage. _Pain. _But he doesn't scream or even show a sign of the pain he is feeling at the moment. Then when he realises what he has done, the feelings are floating back to him. The hate, the pain, the fear and many other emotions are making his head hurt... _´Why did I protect him?´_ Tala ignores his own thoughts and pulls out his beyblade, ready to fight. Wolborg roars inside of him and Tala attaches the blade to his launcher. And the words that he said then, the words that he didn't know he could say.

" Don´t dare to hurt my friends, Boris!"

Bryan stares at Tala and makes a confused face. He walks slowly and stops by his side, with his beyblade loaded. The both teens give each other an understanding look. _´Now is the time..´_ You can feel the anger that is rising from the man in front of them. Boris looks totally pissed.

"How!? It's easy, you are my tools and I can use you as I wish. Tala stop being foolish and put that launcher down.!!"

Tala smiles but with no emotion in it, a fake smile. Whatever Boris is trying to do he´ll do his best to stop it. Tyson and the others were right, this way of training and of course the punishments are totally wrong. Boris feels threatened by Tala and Bryan´s actions and he takes some steps backwards, his pride and power is slowly fading.

Bryan dosen´t know why he is following Tala but it feels right and somehow he feels that something has been taken from him, and he wants it back. His sense tells him that Boris has the answers of his questions and the missing part of his unfeeling heart. The two boys stands in front of Spencer and Ian in a protective manner. None of them know exactly what to do but the got to get out of this place and take their friends to safety.

"Get out of our way or we'll cut through you, literally."

Boris gives them a look with no answers and he stays quiet. The silence is falling over them and only low breaths are heard from Ian and Spencer. Both of them are still lying on the dirty floor but they don´t seem to be that seriously injured as they first thought.

When the silence starts to get on Tala´s nerves, he slowly walks around Boris and he is surrounded. Bryan smirks at Tala, he likes the way everything is turning out. They have Boris in their iron grip and he has no chance to escape.

Like in a dream they brings Ian and Spencer out of the laboratory and Boris stands there with his broken pride. Somehow they left without any blood spilling, well if you count out the punishments of course. They didn't know that Boris was so weak when his underlings aren't there by his side. Running, running … Away from these nightmares, from their faked hopes. And slowly reaching the exit and the freedom at last. **  
Think, speak, buy, drink  
Read, vote, don't you forget  
Use, be, listen, say  
Have, reside, spend and live  
Think, speak, buy, drink  
Read, vote, don't you forget  
Use, be, listen, say**

The first days in their freedom are not like one, it is like a hell. Ian and Spencer needed to stay at the hospital for a while and Tala and Bryan have no place to go. But soon they get help and move in to a beyblade hotel that gives bladders free room and food.

Now when they have a place to stay at, all they could do is to think about what will happen if Boris comes after them. Without the two other D-boys, maybe their power is breakable and something bad could happen. It is like a feeling when you know that someone is watching you but waiting in the shadows. Just to lure you out and then… take you back to that nightmare again.

But the days pass and nothing happens. No Boris shows up.

After just a week both Ian and Spencer get out from the hospital and come to join the rest of the team at the hotel. At first the atmosphere was not so nice and the boys don't talk that much. But slowly a strong bond is formed between them, a friendship that will be nearly unbreakable. A trust stronger than anything else.

A harsh training season is in front of them and no one is backing out. They know the goal behind the training and that goal drive them more, near their limit. Every night they fall asleep with aching bodies and awake at the same way, but no one ever skipp training. The purpose is their **_revenge_**. The hate towards Boris … ****

No sir, yes sir  
No sir, yes sir  


Now, nearly two years later, when they're standing here with their launchers loaded and ready for fight, they can't hide their hope. To bring Boris down one and for all, at his own tournament. No one is going to ruin that chance that they worked so hard to obtain. Kai is smirking widely and for the first time you can sense his excitement. As you probably know, Kai left the Bladebreakers to join his old home team again. The new Russian team walks down the streets of the capital, and meets some new and old faces. To Tala´s surprise, most of them are smiling. He meets the same boy that made him think and the smile Tyson gives him is the same as last time they met. The same smile that made him change and for the fist time he tries to smile back.

The crowd is wild and high screams are echoing in the building.

" We're gonna bring Boris down!" Ian laughs and jumps a little.

But you can hear the hidden fear of losing behind his attitude. Bryan smirks and turns to Ian, nodding. Spencer just smiles weakly.

"Yeah.."

**  
But here they come again and  
I know what they're going to  
Reinstall the system ****more**

They walk calmly and collected out of the stadium but the pride and happiness are shining through all of their cold eyes, no one can hide it. A small smile is growing on Ian's face and he can't hold in a little laugh. Spencer gives him a smile and a ´give me five´. Of course the battle had been rough but they had made it. It was much easier than they had thought. Boris new team was really pathetic, just as himself.

Tala is sitting down on a chair not too far away from the stadiums restaurant, the nice smell of food is making his stomach grumble. The happiness inside of him hasn't decreased and he feels like a large burden has left his already heavy shoulders. _´It´s over.. at last!´ _Boris has lost, everything. Everybody now knows what kind of person he really is and he'll never get any more support from the outside. _The pain is slowly fading..´_

_**And Tala hasn't felt so alive, this is the beginning of a new story with no madman like Boris to disturb and rule. Like the first day of the month, new choices to make new opponents to defeat. And Tala needs to remember to thank a certain Blue haired Japanese boy.. **_

**AN; **I´m really proud of this, and I hope you liked it! It´s my second ff in English so don´t be too harsh. And fore the first time I wrote something without love between people, well not more then friendships.

Please tell me what you think! X3


End file.
